


Congratulations, you are a Malfoy!

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Lucius, Bottom Severus Snape, Dark James Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Evil Eileen Prince, F/M, Gen, Good Dark Side, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Identity Reveal, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Severus is a pureblood, Shy Severus Snape, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: First Potions class 1971 - Sluggy ordered the students to brew a potion that would create a family tree - what happened next shocked not only a few students and the professor, but changed the life of a young boy.





	1. For Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> edited by Lizzybeth74
> 
> inspired by Plotbunny #52 from "The Bunny Pool"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraxas hadn't seen his younger son, as Eileen disappeared during her pregnancy and kept Severus away from his paternal family. Hoping that Severus may still be alive he demands a promise from his eldest son - always help and protect anyone, who has been named "Severus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by stories from Severus Sortiarius on Wattpad & FFN - thank you for this inspiration...
> 
> Many thanks to my beta for this story: Lizzybeth74! XD
> 
> A plot bunny, that successfully escaped our "Bunny Pool"

Lord Abraxas Severus Malfoy sighed. At times fate seemed to enjoy laughing at him. Twelve years ago, his whole life had changed. His second wife, Eileen Malfoy née Prince had run away at a time when she was already seven months pregnant. The baby was to be a boy, and they had already decided on the name **Severus Lucius Malfoy** to honour the baby’s father and his older half-brother. Lucius had been looking forward to becoming a big brother. It had been hard to make his little man happy after Lucius’ mother Lucia had died of Typhoid.

 

Abraxas had only known Eileen vaguely during their Hogwarts days. He remembered her sassy behaviour too well, and while she may not have been a traditional beauty…oh Merlin – a few snarky comments – and she could almost reduce any student – especially her fellow female students to tears. It was quite often a source of amusement for Abraxas and his friends. Even Marvolo had had difficulty hiding his smirks when she ruthlessly and professionally cut down another vain girl.

* * *

 

Abraxas and Eileen had met again by accident during the Spring Ball in the British Ministry of Magic. It had been the first official feast he and young Lucius attended after Lucia’s death. Both were clad in black, which was an indication that they were still in mourning, but Eileen had managed to make both Abraxas and Lucius smile. Lucius even giggled, after she played “soaring little wizard” with him.

 

One could say that they instantly hit it off. Abraxas had definitely been smitten. Eileen had changed a great deal after graduation. She had even successfully become a Potions Mistress and it was her desire to go into research. They just ‘clicked’, therefore, after asking Eileen and Lord Augustus Prince for his permission, Abraxas proposed two months after their reunion – and soon after their wedding Eileen was pregnant with their first child – a boy, who they decided to name Severus, after Abraxas’ middle name.

 

All had been quite peaceful at first. Eileen had managed to win over his servants and the house elves, who were all looking forward to taking care of another little Master. It wasn’t until the fifth month of her pregnancy that Eileen suddenly became spiteful and threatened her new husband and son with running away so that neither Lucius nor Abraxas would ever meet Severus.

 

And Eileen kept her word. She left during the night of Lucia’s second death day – knowing about the Malfoy tradition to stay awake in the family crypt, while praying to the gods for protection, health and prosperity for the family.

 

Leaving only a note, she mocked Abraxas and threatened to harm the baby if he ever should try to look for them. The only thing that kept Abraxas sane was the fact that he knew that Augustus Prince had demanded an oath from her before she attended Hogwarts, that she would never be able to abort a child for selfish reasons. Only medical reasons such as either the mother or the child wouldn’t be able to survive would allow for it. Even further, the claim would have to be confirmed by three different mediwizards and mediwitches, who couldn’t be coerced or blackmailed in any way or form.

* * *

 

Abraxas had only received one letter from Eileen after Severus’ birth, which also contained a bi-coloured lock of hair. The hair had been modified so that Abraxas could not use it to successfully track the new baby.

 

_Abraxas,_

 

_I have birthed your spawn and I have ensured that nobody will recognise him. Be a good man and do not attempt to search for us, or the brat will pay the price for your interference. Maybe you will be lucky and I will send him to Hogwarts in eleven years, after all he has already started to use his magic. This of course infuriates my new lover – he hates and fears magic, and I know exactly how to turn his ire onto the brat._

 

_You want him back, don’t you Abraxas – your little prince? Then do what I say – and perhaps I will let you purchase his freedom. After all, what is a little fortune against your little heir? You will never find us again, I have taken care of everything._

 

_Just so you know, not even my father will be able to help you to find me and the brat, so do not even waste your time trying that route. I will contact you again in a few years, if you’re a good little man, Abraxas. Should you not listen to this warning, well – there are many ways to make your spawn pay for it._

 

_Eileen Prince_

 

No matter, what tracking spells, potions or devices he used, neither Eileen nor little Severus could be found, and Abraxas hoped and prayed that his precious son was still among the living. His little prince, who he wanted to hold just once in his fatherly arms and show him how much he loved him.

* * *

 

As the time approached for Lucius to start his education at Hogwarts, Abraxas called him to his study and requested a solemn oath from him. If he should ever encounter someone who had the name ‘Severus’, then Lucius should help and protect him. Abraxas hoped that this kindness would be seen by Lady Magic and Fate, and thereby protect his little prince, as Abraxas always wished to do it.

 

Lucius willingly made the promise, and asked, “Father, will we ever be united with my little brother?”

 

“I sincerely hope so son”, Abraxas answered, “we can only hope and pray that that time will come.”

* * *

 

It was just before the start of Lucius’ fifth year, the year that Lucius was made one of the prefects for Slytherin House, that Professor Slughorn sat down with Abraxas over a glass of port and informed him that a boy named Severus would be among the first-year students. Slughorn was not allowed to say more because the Headmaster had instituted a stricter policy in dealing with the personal data of the students and professors.

 

Lord Malfoy had not known what to say. It could just be a coincidence. True, _Severus_ was a rare name, even in his generation the name had not been very popular among the British purebloods. But who said that Eileen had even still used that same name for his son – she could have decided to name him differently so that they would not be easily discovered.

 

Abraxas wanted nothing more than to hug his little prince close, and to ensure that he was well and that nothing had harmed him since the day that Eileen had taken him away. Life is not fair, Abraxas knew this, but still, why did she do it? If she had not wanted his child, why did she even marry him at all? Also, why not leave Severus with Abraxas? He would have gladly signed a contract where she only had to bear one child, if she wanted to stay free, but she had never once shown displeasure about becoming his wife.

 

Abraxas sighed again, he would sacrifice his happiness once more and pray for the safety and well-being of his lost son, and for a reunion. But if anyone had dared to harm his son, Abraxas vowed that absolutely nothing, perhaps not even death itself would save them from his justified fury. Nobody harmed his children without retribution! Finding Severus and bringing him home was top priority. Afterwards, his revenge and all punishments would be doled out. Abraxas would utterly enjoy making the person or persons responsible pay for anything his little prince had had to suffer in their dubious care.


	2. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students travel to Hogwarts and getting sorted into their houses...

 

Severus and Lily boarded the Hogwarts Express with excitement and some nervousness and found an empty compartment. Lily had received money for the journey and had enough to buy them a mixture of wizarding sweets to share. Both first-years had already changed into their school uniforms and were enjoying their unusual treats while reading a school book of their choice – Charms for Lily – and Potions for Severus.

 

By accident, they had chosen a compartment near the prefects, and unbeknownst to them, that would change everything. Lucius and Andromeda, who patrolled together, met the new first-years and asked for their names. As soon as Severus told them his name, Lucius had to fight to keep his emotions under control. Could this be his younger brother? Offering them a hand, he wished them a good time at school and informed them that if they should they need help, he would be happy to oblige.

* * *

 

None of the Gryffindors disturbed them – not even the future Marauders dared to venture so close to the prefects, which ensured that all six of them had a peaceful and good train ride. On the short trip over the Black Lake, Lily and Severus shared a boat with Remus and James, because Peter had tripped and caused both he and Sirius to fall into the lake and Hagrid had to pull them out. Because Hagrid was not allowed to use magic, he couldn’t try to dry them. The boys were lucky that one of the prefects, Lucius, was once more keeping an eye on the little first-years. He had stayed behind and with a swift swish of his wand dried the wet children thoroughly. Lucius had performed the charm non-verbally. It came easy to Lucius because of his Veela heritage, and because his father had insisted on teaching him the skills before he entered his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Lucius hadn’t complained about all the work as doing his spells nonverbally had ensured straight O’s for Charms, Transfiguration and DADA.

 

James couldn’t help himself, he had to look now and then to the silent student sharing the boat. James wanted to be close to him, but he also wanted to be near the girl. It was confusing, but hopefully his parents could figure it out. He could not keep his smile hidden as both of their faces lit up as they saw Hogwarts for the first time illuminated by brilliantly shining lights.

 

Very soon, all the new students found themselves being welcomed by the Deputy Headmistress, who quickly informed them about the school, the rules – and most importantly, that it would soon be time to be sorted into their houses. The first-years followed the Deputy into the entrance, just outside of the Great Hall, where they had to wait until they were all summoned for their sorting. By this point, Sirius was growling. So much that a few of the students – probably future Hufflepuffs jumped away in fright. Sirius did not like to wait for anything.

* * *

 

Suddenly, it was time and they were being led into the Great Hall for their sorting to start. Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor was a shock for many in the Great Hall, but Sirius smirked and strutted to the Gryffindor table. Surprisingly the red-haired girl got sorted into Gryffindor, as well. Lupin and Pettigrew followed, and the hat had just touched James’ hair, before sending him to the same house.

 

Now it was time to sort the silent student. His name was Severus – how fitting, thought James. Admittedly, he had been a little taken with the quiet boy, but a frown marred his face as soon as he heard the Hat call out ‘Slytherin’. A snake – a slimy snake, that would not do at all.

 

Surprisingly, his sorting did take some time. Had the boy debated with the hat? Or was it something different? Nobody could say for sure what it was, but it was rare that the hat took more than five minutes for a sorting. It seemed the boy was a hat stall…how quaint!

 

“Ah, a little Prince – and more. Do you know your heritage, my boy? No, it does not seem like you do. Don’t worry, soon you will understand my meaning. You are not as alone as you think you are, young Severus. Give them a chance and you will be surprised, my dear boy. **Better be Slytherin!** ”

 

Severus looked at Lily and gave her a shrugged apology and a melancholic smile, before his face took on the same mask as before, and he went over to the Slytherin table. Lucius stood up smiling and greeted him with a warmth that surprised most of the audience as he welcomed Severus to Slytherin, while Dumbledore frowned upon it.

* * *

 

“Sit with me, Severus, I will not bite”, suggested the Malfoy heir.

 

“Thank you, Lucius”, replied Severus as he filled only a quarter of his plate with the food, after the sorting was finished.

 

Lucius was worried, but one of the other Slytherins was faster and blurted out, why didn’t he take more. Severus looked up and murmured that he would prefer not to get sick on the first evening. It shut them up quite effectively.

 

Lily had looked worried at the other table. James used her feelings to get closer to her and ask a few questions. Lily answered them politely and without a second thought, not knowing that James filed it all away for later perusal. Both were from the same town, he had informed her about the magical heritage and then took it upon himself to prepare her for Hogwarts with the meagre means he had at his disposal. He was loyal to a fault. Those who won his friendship…well, he would be willing to go far for your well-being. Snarky and secretive, he absolutely did not like to talk about his home life. Flinched when adults or at times even his friend unexpectedly touched him. Did not like to remove his clothes, but he liked to play on the piano after Lily’s mother had started to give him lessons together with her daughters. Liked to sing and to learn. Is looking forward to Potions and DADA but is quite wary about this new school.

 

He may be a Slytherin, but from Lily’s tales, he could have been in the other houses as well – so why did the hat sort him into the snake pit? Lupin had looked baffled at the Hat’s decision as well. Maybe he should inquire about this. The Lupins had a reputation for their talents and their experience in dealing with magic of any kind – and a knack with the Dark Arts and defeating them.

* * *

 

Lupin stared at the Slytherin table, and at…what could only be a net of glamour’s over the silent Slytherin student. That was quite strange, it was completely different to the magical aura he could feel from Snape, therefore the spells had to originate from a different source. But who could it be – a guardian – a parent, and for what reason? It was a mystery that maybe he should share this with his dorm mates later that evening. Sniffing deeply again, he could detect faint traces of blood about the boy. Lupin knew that the boy was injured somehow, but he never made a pained sound or uttered a word of complaint. This was not good at all.

 

Severus had been focused on his meal, well, as well as one could focus with a sore throat and bruised ribs. He just hoped to get it all over with without opening his old wounds. His Da had been in a bad mood, even as Eileen – ‘do not call me mother, you brat!’ - had decided that Severus had to go to Hogwarts. And his Da had taken it out on him, as usual. Severus still didn’t know how she had convinced Tobias to let him go to Hogwarts. Tobias hated magic and anything that was not ‘normal’. But she was adamant that the brat had to go to school or he would not be able to control his magic and it would be too costly to keep him at home if that should that be the case.

* * *

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_But had he heard right, or was it a bad dream?_

 

“ _As soon as he is old enough, in about 3-4 years, we can sell him for sex, Toby. I know enough spells and potions to make him comply with our wishes. You can break him in, should you want to. I even know a certain sentimental fool that would pay us a little fortune for getting the brat back”, sneered Eileen._

 

“ _What do you mean, wife?”, grunted Tobias angrily._

 

“ _Oh Toby, the boy is not yours. He is the son of a rich Lord, whom I have tricked into sleeping with me. I wanted to use the boy as leverage, while breaking him at the same time. I never wanted any kids, but the boy could be useful for us. I know that his father is still looking for him, but the spells I used on him have totally changed his looks so that nobody will ever figure out his true identity”, chuckled Eileen._

 

“ _Not my kid? Why did I need to have the brat in my house?”, snarled Tobias._

 

“ _It is all part of the plan, Toby. We will break the boy and he will never know what real love is. As soon as the time is right, in a few more years, we will become filthy rich, while the brat really suffers”, replied Eileen._

 

“ _If you wanted to rent the boy out, why not start earlier – motherly feelings or what else stopped you, Ellie?”, sneered Tobias._

 

“ _Do not be daft, man! It seems the brat is capable of bearing children. It is a rare magical trait of my family, and that makes it more exquisite if we wait until puberty hits him. If the boy is kept on a short leash and not given enough to eat and drink, he will not be able to use a lot of magic. I will enjoy making him fear the consequences of ever turning on us – or even talking about it. At the same time, you can punish his magical outbursts harshly. I do not care what you do as long as he does not need a healer – a few broken bones are not a problem, but you need to reign your temper in, Toby”, commented Eileen with a cold smile._

 

“ _Fine, but when he mouths off, then I can do with him what I want”, agreed Tobias._

 

“ _Of course. The brat does need to learn to respect his elders. We could train him to be submissive to us, would not that please you, Toby? Imagine seeing the brat on his knees and waiting for his justified punishment or even for a few scraps from our table”, coaxed Eileen._

 

“ _Yes, I would like that”, Toby replied. “He needs to learn respect and to not mouth off. Fine, let’s start with the training as soon as possible, and what about school?”, asked Tobias._

 

“ _He will have to go, but I can easily ensure that he will not be able to tell anyone about it – or else fear our consequences, Toby”, smirked Eileen._

 

_**End of Flashback** _

* * *

 

Severus shivered, blood seeped through his clothes and he collapsed. This caused a ruckus, as Lucius and Andromeda floated him carefully to the infirmary. This wasn’t good at all. Lily had looked worried, wanting nothing more than to follow them, but she kept back as Dumbledore ended the meal and ordered the prefects to escort the students to their dorms.

 

“Come Evans, we can ask what has become of your friend tomorrow and possibly visit him in the infirmary”, James suggested.

 

“Fine, but I do not like this at all. Poor Sev! He had been so excited about coming to Hogwarts with me”, murmured Lily as she followed their group to Gryffindor Tower. She was very worried about Severus but planned to visit him as soon as visitors were allowed in the infirmary.

 

Sirius suggested that they could _sneak_ into the infirmary tomorrow to learn more about it if no one allowed them in, which Lily gladly accepted. They went early to bed and had mostly pleasant dreams. Together, they had all begun their big adventure of becoming accomplished witches and wizards.


	3. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret comes to light during Potions class - who is Severus Snape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since no correct birth date is known for Lucius, I have decided that Lucius is 5 years older than Severus and making his birth on 14th September 1955. This would enable him to be a fifth-year prefect in 1971. Born after the 31st July, Lucius would start his schooling at age 12 — 1966 — and one of the prefects of his year. According to canon Lucius graduated 1972 – because of his family, and of his brilliance, he took the NEWTs privately during the Summer of 1972. His father deemed it unnecessary that Lucius should spend another year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Lucius studied the duties of Lord Malfoy for two years under the tutelage of his grandfather Septimus Malfoy in France. Lucius then prepared for University, where he studied Politics and Law to become a barrister and Politician. He specialised in Economics and Business Law, knowing that he would become the next Lord Malfoy, when his grandfather and father died. Lucius’ late mother Lucia had been a French pureblood with Veela Ancestry. There were also Veela on his paternal side, but at the moment, nobody knew if Lucius had inherited anything from this ancestry or not.

Classes had started. Thankfully, Severus had been allowed to leave the infirmary the next morning, after Poppy had healed his injuries and written a few notes to be placed into his medical file. Since he was already there, she gave him his mandatory physical before she allowed him to go.

* * *

 

James and Sirius had of course, already played a few minor pranks on the other students. Nothing much, a potion added to the pumpkin juice on all four tables, thanks to the house elves, so that their hair would resemble their house colours for four hours. It was all harmless fun, which made most of them smile.

 

Still, the first week was almost over, and it had seemed to pass very quickly. Now it was time for their first Potions lesson. As Professor Slughorn had planned, the first-years would brew a family tree potion. This was one of the easier heritage potions, which still should be able to show at least three generations when brewed correctly. The professor would brew it as well – so that they had a comparison and would still be able to do the second part of the assignment should anyone be unfortunate as to blow up his or her cauldron.

 

As Professor Slughorn informed them to do, they all chose a partner. Most kept to their own Housemates, except for Lily and Severus, who had chosen each other as partners and taken a place in the first row. They had already prepared their needed ingredients in an orderly fashion. It seemed that the duo was used to working together. Nobody else worked as efficiently as those two. Within 45 minutes their potions were ready, and Lily lifted her hand to call the professor over with his own version for another testing.

 

Sirius and James sat behind them and directly beside Peter and Remus, who had more trouble producing a decent potion. Remus was forced to wear his gloves constantly, because of the silver knife that they needed to use for potions. Silver knives were deemed best for potions, as they would not harm the ingredients, but for a werewolf like Lupin, they were pure poison, therefore, Remus had to wear his gloves during the whole lesson to avoid an unwanted poisoning.

* * *

 

Still it came as a surprise to the professor, as Lily lifted her hand so soon to indicate that they had finished their potion. Professor Slughorn, who had already brewed his potion before the first class and put under a strong stasis spell, had filled a vial with the potion, and brought a fresh parchment to their table, on which two vials already lay for his inspection.

 

Lily and Severus handed him their vials without further urging, and after checking it with his own sample, he nodded approvingly to indicate they should proceed. Lily went first, using the ladle of her cauldron to carefully distribute it over the parchment. Within seconds it started to show its effect, as Lily’s family tree on both sides appeared, 3 generations – Lily and her sister, her parents, and her grandparents on both sides, everything was normal. Blood status: muggleborn

 

Now it was Severus’ turn and the boy obeyed, distributing the potion on the parchment, it showed his name, but then everything changed. The first thing that appeared was Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and a symbol, that indicated brother, before the parents and grandparents had been displayed on the parchment. Mother - Eileen V. ~~Malfoy~~ Snape née Prince; father: Abraxas Severus Malfoy – Grandfather maternal: Augustus Prince - Grandfather paternal: Septimus Malfoy – blood status: pureblood. They were in shock – how could this be?!

 

Professor Slughorn couldn’t believe it. To check the results once more, he opened the vial and demanded drops of blood from Severus for his vial. The boy obeyed wordlessly, while the professor carefully mixed blood and potion, before distributing the fresh mixture on a new parchment. The results were the same.

* * *

 

Trembling, the Potions Master used a badge that would send a distress call directly to 5th-year prefect Lucius Malfoy, requesting his presence immediately. After sending the signal, the professor took up his wand and, he couldn’t say why – maybe a nudge from the castle itself, he trained his wand on Severus and non-verbally cast **Finite Incantatem Nox** , which broke the glamours that Severus’ abductor had most likely placed on him to disguise his true identity.

 

The glamour instantly broke, and Severus’ looks changed dramatically. Instead of resembling the muggle brute Tobias Snape, he was the perfect mix of Prince and Malfoy – bi-coloured hair in blond and black, his eyes stayed onyx, but received a ring of the typical silver-grey of the Malfoys. His nose shrunk to a size favouring the traditional Malfoy nose, and his skin resembled pure alabaster.

 

Students and the professor gazed in shock at this transformation. Some of the older first years whistled and whispered, “ _hot”, “a true looker”,_ and other very colourful comments.

* * *

 

Lucius, who had a free period at this time, ran to the Potions class wondering why Professor Slughorn would have used the distress button. He entered the class and his eyes were immediately drawn to a boy, a boy who looked a lot like him. Could that be…? A quick look to the parchment laying on the desk for all to see and…yes, it was true…this was his missing brother.

 

The prefect vanished into Professor Slughorn’s office at once to fire-call his father. He had found Severus and Abraxas needed to inform the DMLE of what had transpired, and then come to Hogwarts immediately. After informing his father of what had taken place, he was going back to the classroom for his and Severus’ first embrace as brothers. This was a miracle that he never thought would happen when he welcomed a young Severus in Slytherin House.

 

On autopilot, Lucius grabbed the younger student, his baby brother, and hugged him. The whole time whispering and promising him that all would be well and that he was safe. Lucius promised that their father would ensure that nothing bad would happen to him ever again.

 

Lucius was not pleased, nor did he miss the slight flinch from Severus when he reached out to hug him. This did not bode well, but Lucius was sure that their father would take care of the problem. Their father and grandfather could be very vicious to those who harmed their family. Lucius would be the first to admit that he was looking forward to whatever was coming. Justice would finally be served.

* * *

 

Professor Slughorn had gradually overcome his shock and sent his patronus to Poppy and then another to Minerva. Both were needed to be present according to the school bylaws. He had heard about the disappearance of Eileen and the unborn Malfoy baby, but never in a million years would he have thought that she would go so far as to rob a father of his own child. Such an action was despicable.

 

“Dear Merlin, what a mess”, the professor murmured shaking his head. He hoped that they would be able to capture the culprits and ensure that justice would be served. This was not only line-theft and kidnapping of a minor, but it was obviously also a clear case of identity theft. On top of it all, it appeared that the young boy had been abused most grievously if what had happened the night of the opening Feast was any indication.

 

Abraxas flooed to the school immediately after sending his own patronus to the DMLE with a message that his missing son had been found at Hogwarts. He requested that they send two of their best Aurors to meet him at the school. He needed to know what had happened to his little prince, since Eileen had run away over eleven years ago.

 

The DMLE confirmed that they had received the message and promised to send an entire team at once. This was totally unexpected to them, but they wouldn’t ignore it. Hopefully the case would be solved easily. However, what was most important for the distressed father was that he now had his very first opportunity to embrace his youngest son. No matter how unreasonable it sounded, he had no plans to ever let Severus out of his sight again. Not ever again!


	4. Arresting the Snapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snapes got arrested by a mixed team of Aurors and New Scotland Yard. Who else had been involved in the plan to abduct and hide Severus from his sire?

Orion Black and Alastor Moody, both very experienced Aurors, had been sent to Hogwarts to investigate the discovery of the missing Malfoy child. It had been a surprise to their colleagues that they both had worked quite well together as partners for the last twenty years, even though it was well-known that Alastor harboured a deep dislike of dark wizards and witches. No one knew why this was so, but Alastor had no problems working with the Lord of House Black, even though his whole family was known as dark. Alastor knew that Orion was a just and lawful Auror, even though his family magic leaned toward the Old Ways. Alastor’s magic was grey, but even he had to admit that it was hard to follow the latest ideas of Dumbledore’s allies. It seemed that they would enjoy outlawing anything they deemed dangerous.

* * *

The neutral factions of the Wizengamot, particularly those who were able to think things through calmly and clearly within the DMLE had to constantly remind Dumbledore’s minions that the ICW, and not Dumbledore’s allies, was responsible for deciding the laws of wizarding society. The decisions of the ICW were considered valid and would be what society would follow. So far, this way of operating had been enough to keep the Wizengamot from open warfare…at least for the moment.

 

Most of the pureblood families did not want to stop following the Old Ways just to cater to muggleborns who did not seem to care for the magical world. Not only did the muggleborns not seem to care about what it meant to be blessed by magic, they didn’t acknowledge the duties and obligations that went with such a blessing. They did not seem to understand or care that being blessed with magic was a rare occurrence. Something that should be respected, celebrated and appreciated. But instead of respecting magic they fought to put classes on hold and lodged numerous complaints about anything and everything. Through their ignorance of traditions, they also often insulted the nobility without a second thought. After causing a great deal of damage through ignorance, many muggleborns chose to return to the muggle-world after graduation. This caused a significant decrease in the wizarding population gene pool.

 

Because muggleborns descended from squibs, who in turn descended from pureblood lines, this was considered a type of line theft, something for which the Goblins had created a special mine. Any wizard or witch, who got caught red-handed by them would never see the light of day again. Goblin justice was swift, precise and merciless. One should never make a Goblin into an enemy. Whoever made such an error usually would not live long enough to regret their folly.

 

And should the offender be a muggle, well Goblins would always need more workers. If a muggle caused harm to anyone with magical blood — or children in general, then the mines were considered too good for them and bestowed even harsher more permanent penalties on the offender. Even in Muggle prison, criminals who preyed on children got their due from the other prisoners, which was — in the eyes of the Goblins, completely justified.

* * *

After thoroughly questioning everyone involved in the events that occurred at Hogwarts and after finding out that young Severus had been severely abused, Orion and Alastor decided to issue orders for the arrest of the Snape family. Because the Snape family lived in the Muggle World — a team of Aurors had been sent out along with Squib colleagues who worked for the New Scotland Yard. They had carefully chosen those who could blend in best and who were familiar with both worlds.

* * *

The sound of many sirens and the police cars and the media parking near Spinner’s end had been enough to summon a huge crowd of onlookers from all parts of the area. Among the onlookers were Rose and Petunia Evans, who were very curious about what was going on.

 

Dragging the handcuffed couple from their tiny house — one of the onlookers gathered the courage to call out to the officers — using the anonymity that the large crowd provided:

 

“Oi, Detective, why did ya grab them? What have they done to you?”

 

“What have they done?”, the detective responded, “They have stolen a child from a noble family who has close ties to the Queen and mistreated the kid for years on end. This so-called mother feigned being in love with the Lord of the family, and even went so far as to marry him. She then vanished a few months later before the child had been born. Soon after the child was born, she began sending letters blackmailing the distraught father, threatening that either he would pay what they requested, or they would harm the child. She thought she would be safe after having disguised most of the boy’s looks. The deception was found out because of an accident at his new school.”

 

“The poor lad is in shock. Not only is he learning about his true heritage, but also about being an heir of two of the biggest fortunes in the country, after the Royal family. Both families will be pressing charges and the young boy is now safe with his biological father. Mrs. Snape’s audacity knew no bounds. She made sure to keep the child’s first name the same as the middle name of the biological father, just to rub it in”, growled the Detective angrily.

 

“But…why?”, inquired Rose shocked.

 

“Greed, Madam! Her father had limited access to her trust fund, until she birthed a legal heir. The choice of husband was her own, which was quite unusual for their social circles, but she was not permitted to abort the child on a whim without getting the approval of six different medical specialists indicating that such an action was medically necessary for her health”, explained one of the Aurors. “No more questions now…we really need to go. We need to conduct an interrogation of the suspects to find their allies who helped make these heinous actions possible…as well as figure out how they were able to hide from the authorities for over a decade. Especially since the boarding school to which they had sent the boy had a special security system that addressed the letters correctly according to the student’s real name and current address. The boy had not been adopted and should therefore have received a letter with his legal name. But it didn’t happen.”

 

“Well, maybe I’m wrong”, murmured Rose Evans, “However, I know that my daughter and the boy who lived here got their letters personally from the Headmaster of this special boarding school. We had been surprised when we later found out that the normal procedure was for one of the teachers to be sent out to explain the school curriculum to new students and their families, who hadn’t any previous ties to this boarding school.”

 

“The Headmaster you say?” “Thank you, Madam. With that information, you have helped us quite a bit. Have a nice day!” The Auror ended the questioning and wrote down the information they had just received. The Auror could hardly believe it, but that information revealed that Albus Dumbledore could possibly be involved in the abduction of the younger Malfoy heir.

* * *

Eileen and Tobias were furious, but also scared as they were arrested by Aurors and police – especially after one of the Aurors whose children were already attending Hogwarts hissed that they would be getting a special treatment – a holding cell in the DMLE, where the Dementors had the privilege of patrolling. This was a cell block that had only been used for the worst cases…which was information that did not bode well for their upcoming trial.

 

Eileen lamented silently that she should have listen to Tobias and not sent the brat to Hogwarts. She really should have sent him to either a smaller magical school in England or Ireland – or perhaps found a way to block his power for the next 4-5 years, so that it would be easier for Tobias to break him.

 

Tobias was furious that he had been arrested for Eileen’s crimes. After all, he had only taught the brat to behave. Still, he really had been looking forward to the day when Eileen gave him permission to use the brat for his sexual depravities, before selling him to a few of his colleagues who needed an outlet too. The pub, which he frequented regularly, had the type of customers who just wanted to have sex, without paying too much for it and most didn’t care what the gender was of the little sluts that would be offered to them.

 

The pub had belonged to a criminal gang who used the services of local men that knew how and where to grab street kids who were then forced into their services, depending on their abilities and looks. Tobias had worked as a bouncer for them on the sly – as the work in the steel mill certainly did not allow him to earn any riches.

 

Severus’ gift with potions and drinks, which they had discovered a few years ago by accident, would have been exploited. He would have served as a junior barkeeper, chained to the bar during the holidays, and at the mercy of the senior members of the gang. Tobias wondered who would have dared to sic the coppers on them. Just wait until I get out, Tobias thought to himself. He would not only make the brat pay for his incarceration, but anyone else who had dared to help Severus would pay as well.


	5. An Overdue Physical by the Malfoy Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus' medical check-ups worries the adults...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a talk with my beta this will be split in two parts...

The shock had worn Severus out, and after only a few seconds of being hugged by his biological father, he gave into his tiredness and went to sleep. Abraxas looked fondly at his youngest son. He carefully and lovingly cradled him in his arms before asking to be led to the Slytherin guest quarters in the dungeons. Lucius followed along as he had been excused from his classes by Professor Slughorn. He wanted to spend time with his little brother while Abraxas talked to the Aurors and summoned their family healer.

 

To say that Abraxas was worried, was a huge understatement. The glamour on his baby boy should have been detected immediately by the resident mediwitch, especially due to the fact that Severus spent his first weekend at Hogwarts in the infirmary receiving treatment for old injuries. Neither Alastor nor Orion liked the implication that someone could possibly have meddled with Poppy. Magical oaths do not take lightly to being bent and at times broken — even in cases where the victim was unaware that they were being manipulated in the first place.

* * *

This was the reason that Moody demanded that one of their best field mediwizards perform a medical check-up on Poppy. Orion had dismissed the students that were present, while Alastor had used a strong Auror-level spell to prevent them from speaking or writing to anyone about what they witnessed, without the explicit permission of the Malfoys and of the DMLE. They didn’t want anyone to ruin their chances to catch any possible criminal allies of the Snapes before they were able to destroy any and all evidence in of their crimes against the Malfoy family.

 

Minerva and Poppy had reached the class room and were directed to the Slytherin guest quarters for a short interrogation and to inform Minerva about the latest events. They could already hear the Malfoy family healers cursing, which didn’t bode well.

 

A lip-locker-spell was placed on everyone in the room to secure secrecy…and they made sure that they spell could only be dissolved by Abraxas. After placing the spell, the family healer delivered some shocking news – Severus was indeed a male bearer… a _submissive_ male bearer _._ Knowing that it been a possibility was not the same as the news being confirmed, and they were all stunned.

* * *

With this discovery, they knew that the danger would only increase for Abraxas’ second son. At the same time…it could also lead to a clue as to who might have an interest in helping Eileen to successfully disappear with the baby and hide from Abraxas for the last decade. Somebody had to somehow have known Severus’ likely classification and helped Eileen to pull off her schemes, as she did not have the resources to pull off such a complicated plan on her own. But the question is, why? Did whoever helped her plan to exploit Severus after he was old enough to bear children? Was it the result of the blood feud with the Weasleys? Or was there a more sinister reason?

 

Abraxas trembled in fear and rage. He was determined that nobody would exploit or violate his baby. Should it be necessary, he would take Severus from Hogwarts and let him be tutored at Malfoy Manor. Abraxas decided then and there that the Ministry could not learn this information. Severus would be in constant danger…even more so than he already was and more danger than he had already survived over the past decade. He might even lose his baby boy and this wasn’t a risk Abraxas was willing to take. 

 

Abraxas was thinking about what steps he could take to secure Severus’ safety. He would absolutely be improving the wards around Malfoy Manor. He thought that he might be able to get help from the Goblins, the High Elves and the Veela clan in France. For the safety of his family, Abraxas would move heaven and hell. No price would be too high to ensure that nobody could ever harm them again.

 

He would need to speak with Lord Prince and his younger half-brother to ensure that Severus would be accepted as the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince. A special diet for his little prince was necessary to overcome the years of malnutrition and neglect. A fitness regime would be started to help him get back on his feet. He would also learn to fight with muggle and magical weapons.

 

While the adults talked, Lucius switched into his nightclothes and crawled into the king-sized bed. Unlike the adults, his whole attention had been focused on Severus. As Lucius watched, he saw Severus begin to tremble. Lucius, the ice prince of Slytherin, didn’t hesitate any longer, and automatically offered his baby brother the necessary comfort.

 

Lucius was very careful as he cuddled with Severus as he didn’t want to aggravate his injuries. But he guessed that his baby brother had lacked warmth and comfort for most of his life. No more would this be so. Lucius vowed that he would protect Severus and be the best big brother who had ever lived.

* * *

When Lucius wrapped Severus in his arms, Severus surprisingly hadn’t flinched, instead he had buried himself even further into the warm arms of his big brother, grateful for the freely offered comfort. Neither Eileen nor Tobias had ever had a nice word for him. And the last few years had been getting progressively worse. Some of Tobias’ colleagues and friends would come over and demand to see Severus, clothed only in a pair of boxer shorts, while they touched and grabbed him in whatever way they wanted to. Leering at him while loudly making comments about what they would like to do to Severus when his parents would finally allow them some time to play with the boy.

 

Tobias’ supervisor at the mill had been the worst of the lot. He had actually suggested that ‘the brat’ should bring his father’s lunch to the mill on a daily basis and that way Severus could then spend a few hours of quality time with him. For Severus’ ‘attentions’, he would pay the Snapes quite well. He offered fifty pounds for each session. And since his hobby was painting, he would pay the Snapes four hundred pounds if they would agree to allow him to use the boy as his muse.

 

It should not be a surprise that Tobias and Eileen wholeheartedly agreed to the scheme, while Severus had to suffer unwanted attention and the constant threat that he would be sold outright to Cháris if he misbehaved or told anyone what was going on.

 

Severus’ life truly had been a living hell, as fear was his constant companion. And the small boy hadn’t dared to get close to anyone else until he met Petunia and Lily Evans in the local play park. The girls had fascinated him, and he had almost messed it up.

 


	6. Musings of an old enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy of the Princes is hiding in Cokeworth - and he had already set his eyes on Severus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the split up chapter...

Muggles were so gullible. Nobody knew that Cháris wasn’t only a Greek pureblood wizard, but he was also a sworn enemy of the Prince clan. Having been forced to change his looks and his magical signature to escape discovery, the dark wizard retreated into the Muggle World. A new custom-made wand was a big help for his plans, as were his loyal house elves and human servants. They enabled him to not only successfully corrupt Eileen, but he was also able to actually poison her magic so that she would never be able to have compassion or a mother’s love toward any children she had with anyone – be they magical or muggle.

 

The mill in Cokeworth had been a Godsend. They sold it to Cháris for a small sum – at least in Galleons – and the dark wizard had a lot of fun ensuring that anyone working for him would become a twisted caricature of their former self…and all without even realising the truth. The truth was that Cháris played with them, modified them as he saw fit, all while never forgetting his ultimate goal – control and ownership of Augustus’ grandson and heir.

* * *

Related to the _Oracle of Delphi_ , Cháris had the gift of Sight, without the burden most of his brethren had – and he often used it for his personal gain. He knew that if Eileen had sex with Abraxas, it would result in the birth of a boy who would be a submissive male bearer. A boy who would be his, because he wouldn’t let either of his supposed caretakers escape his clutches.

 

It had been so delicious for Cháris to see the fear and the disgust for him in the dark sinful eyes of the boy. How he had wanted to have his fun with him. But he was still too young, and the older wizard knew that he needed to be patient.

* * *

Cháris had not been pleased to hear that Eileen had decided to send Severus to Hogwarts. This was much too dangerous for his plans. Cháris couldn’t afford to have anyone realise the true identity of the boy. Why was Albus Dumbledore interfering with his revenge on the Princes?

 

That half-blood had always been too cocky for his own good. Sure, he may have had a small contribution in hiding Eileen’s magical trace from her family but that didn’t give him the right to demand anything from the Snapes. The boy belonged to him and was much too valuable to be used as a pawn for Dumbledore’s private crusade against the Slytherins.

 

Cháris had no need to fear for himself – his magical tracks had been hidden too well, nobody would discover his machinations until it was too late. It was a pity that he had forgotten to mark the boy with his own crest and embed a portkey in the alabaster flesh. That would have allowed him to summon his delicious little prince to his side at any time, no matter what wards he was hidden behind.

* * *

Now those morons had been arrested, which meant that Cháris would need to lay low for a few weeks or months, before using one of his house elves – or maybe one of his human servants – depending where the boy was located, to retrieve his property. Did Severus really believe that he would escape his tender mercies? The dark wizard chuckled evilly, a ritual or two and the boy would be forced to accept that he would never escape Cháris – nor would he have the right to a _normal_ life.

 

Ah, and what to do with those two morons. Perhaps a nice dark potion which would make them suffer and kill them slowly. Something undetectable in food and drink. He should still have some fresh batches of such a potion stored on his estate. The DMLE probably wouldn’t keep a close eye on them, so he most likely could use it. Or maybe he should use one of his darkest poisons that would melt their organs and boil their blood? Choices, but so worth it.

 

It was time to choose the correct rituals and prepare the estate for his little prince. Then Severus would only belong to him. How he would enjoy sending the memory of all he would do to Severus to his old foe, the Greek dark wizard chuckled to himself.

* * *

Cháris walked into to his private gallery, which only consisted of magical portraits of young Severus. He couldn’t wait until he had Severus squirming under his rough hands and begging him to stop with tears in his eyes, while learning to submit to his Master.

 

He thought of when he could begin having sex with the boy. Oh yes… at 14 his body should be mature enough to survive a pregnancy. And nobody said you couldn’t boost natural fertility with the correct spells and potions.

 

Calling one of his house elves, Cháris inquired:

 

“Did young Severus drink the whole glass during our last session or not?”

 

“No, Master. Young guest didn’t drink anything, emptied it in the sink of the bathroom. Was on edge and didn’t really calm down at all, Master”, the elf replied.

 

“Interesting, is this the first time Severus emptied the drink or did he do it often?”, asked Cháris.

 

“Er, other elves said, young guest never drank or eat anything when he could avoid it.”

 

“You may go. I will need one of you later, so be prepared for it!”, Cháris dismissed him.

 

“Yes, Master”, the elf replied and popped away. 

* * *

 

“That sneaky little bugger”, Cháris thought to himself. “Did you really believe you would escape me just because you refused to take your medicine dear Severus? That is not going to happen, but it does allow me to give you a proper spanking for disobedience. I can’t wait until we meet again, my little prince. I will dress you as my little doll, paint you in different positions and then I will claim you, as it is my right”, chuckled Cháris.


	7. Interrogation of Eileen and Tobias Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation of Eileen and Tobias Snape - be warned, they're really despicable ;/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🥳🥳 Three cheers for my beta "Lizzybeth74"🤑🤑🤑  
> Thanks to her support and assistance you'll be getting new chapters, today... ;3

After having brought the suspects to one of the more secure DMLE holding cells, the Aurors needed a break. They knew that this case would not be easy to digest, and they prayed to Merlin and the other deities that they would be able to enforce justice. Anything less would not be acceptable. They were determined not to do anything that would mess up the investigation. The naked fear of starting a blood feud with the Princes and the Malfoys would keep them on their toes.

 

Most could not fathom how a mother could have abused her own child – stealing him even, from his rightful parent and lying to him and everyone else about his origins. It was even worse that she had allowed a muggle to harm her son. The muggle, on the other hand, had just reinforced all the negative stereotypes many witches and wizards held about his kind. Even now, after he had been arrested, he still would not stop spewing his filth. An Auror had been forced to silence him in order to avoid hearing his vile rantings about what he would do when he got his hands on the “ungrateful brat”. The muggle was saying some things that caused some of the Auror recruits to lose their lunch.

 

In addition to the silencing spell, someone had thought to cast a specialized spell that would write out what the muggle was saying, without him noticing. After all, even though they may not have wanted to hear what he had to say, there was no way they would risk missing anything that could incriminate him. That is until one of the Aurors noticed a remark that Tobias made which forced them to give him back his voice and let him repeat what he said again, before silencing the brute anew.

 

“We should have accepted the offer from my boss and sold the brat to him. He was already renting him from four to six times per week, so why didn’t we just hand him over for good and just wash our hands of him?”, Tobias lamented. “Cháris would have ensured that the brat would not have even dared to say anything to the authorities, and with what he would have paid us along with the money from your ex, we could have moved abroad.” Tobias did not even have the sense to know that he had just incriminated not only himself and Eileen, but he had just given the name of a third suspect, who might possibly be the leader. They realized that it may have been a false name, but at least it was something to go on.

* * *

Kingsley, a young protégé of Moody and Orion, had the dubious honour of interrogating Eileen. She only sneered at the Aurors, before being brought to the interrogation room. Truly Eileen’s only real regret was that she’d had to send Severus to Hogwarts at all. Unfortunately, however, this stipulation was in the deal that had been made with Dumbledore and was the only way that he would assist them in their schemes. Dumbledore had helped a great deal by preventing their magical signatures from being found by any magical being sent by either her father or Abraxas Malfoy.

 

“What did he mean, Mrs. Snape?”, Kingsley inquired after replaying Tobias’ words to her.

 

And to Kingsley’s astonishment, Eileen only cackled like an old hag.

 

“Does it really matter, Auror? The brat will get what is coming to him, same as my good for nothing family and my ex-fiancé. There is no place in Britain or anywhere on the planet, where the brat will be safe from him. Not even in his dreams. A few years…not more than five, and he will be back where he belongs. And when that happens, he will never be able to get away again. My revenge will be perfect, and the brat will suffer or submit. It makes no difference to me which path he chooses, for I do not care. I will be satisfied as long as I know that he will never know true happiness.”

 

“How can you be so cold-hearted?”, Kingsley asked, appalled by her behaviour.

 

“You don’t know anything, Auror”, Eileen responded. “It is his fault just because he exists. I never wanted children — noisy little buggers with their grabby, sticky fingers. But my father deemed it necessary that the House of Prince would prevail and had the nerve to make accessing my trust fund conditional to birthing one of those vexing brats”, Eileen sneered.

 

Kingsley could not believe his ears. “But why would you take him away from his sire then, when you knew that you did not want him…or any child?” Kingsley asked. The poor man continued to be surprised by her callous attitude.

 

“Merlin, you are naive man! It should be obvious that the reason I did it was because it would hurt Abraxas and teach him a few overdue lessons. And it may not be important for you, but there are certain dark potions that need _ingredients collected from innocents_ …body fluids, hair, skin and nails all greatly increase the potency of some of those potions. And as soon, as the boy starts to ejaculate, his cum could be used to for a variety of other dark potions, too. I was promised a copy of one of the most-rare potions tomes in existence. This tome is the only known book in which can be found the recipe of the legendary dark arts potion – Typhon’s Cum – the ultimate potion to control a male bearer. The tome bestows a plethora of wisdom, second only to the Dark Spells book, that once belonged to Albion The Scourge. Trust me, the boy would obey or Cháris would enjoy breaking him before using him as his breeding slave”, Eileen sneered.

 

“Do you not have a heart, woman?”, Kingsley inquired, terribly shaken.

 

“Do not concern yourself for the brat, Auror. The sea will always claim what belongs to it. Let us see if he has learned to swim, if not, he will drown. It would not be a huge loss after all, he really is just a nuisance. If I had found a buyer for him, do you really think I would have kept him around — except as a tester for my potions?”, Eileen asked mockingly.

* * *

Picking up glimmering scales, which had been part of the evidence obtained by the Aurors, Kingsley tried to keep a hold on his sanity as he asked, “Where did you get these? They are not from here, and you do not look as if you can afford black market prices.”

 

“Why, they were a part of the regular payment for the brat. A third of the price was in rare ingredients. Payment for when Cháris would be able to _deflower_ him and afterwards receive the floo address for Prince Hall, so that a few memories of the event could find their way to my sire’s hands”, Eileen chuckled. “Cháris had even given us a special potion for the brat to ensure that he would not be able to escape his fate. He also considered leaving a few permanent objects inside the brat, so that he would never be free from his true master. But he was not able to do it until the brat was old enough to survive a pregnancy. Such a pity, I say. The fear in the brat’s eyes was always so delicious.”

 

“Oh, you poor, naive Auror. You must start early when you want to gain complete control over someone. Cháris was present at Severus’ birth. He used his own blood to stake his claim on the boy and handed me a special potion with grounded Merman scales to ensure that the claim took hold. Right from the start Brat was too stubborn for his own good. Oh, don’t get me wrong, he still learned to fear Cháris, and he did not dare to openly refuse our orders, but Cháris wasn’t satisfied with the results. I knew that he had special plans for this summer…what a pity that it won’t happen now.

 

Utterly and completely disgusted, Kingsley ordered, “Take her back to her cell. She is scheduled for a very thorough body search this evening. Inform Alastor that it is a Code Red.” Kingsley sat motionless until Eileen wasn’t in the room any longer. He was already looking forward to when Orion and Alastor returned from Hogwarts. They could interrogate the muggle as Kingsley really didn’t think he could stomach any more.

* * *

 

In the meantime, something was nagging Kingsley about those scales. Hadn’t there been cases in the past where scales of this colour had been found? He would need to search through the archives to confirm it. But he was quite certain that they had been found a few times in cases where the DMLE had to deal with human trafficking of magical minors. Sadly, not only in Britain but throughout Magical Europe. The young Auror did not want this connection to be true, because they had never been able to capture the true boss of the organisation that was seemingly involved in the cases. This was because nobody seemed to know the boss’s true identity or where to find his magical signature. This topic had taken up a quarter of their formal training in the Auror Academy. It had been a social and cultural nightmare.

 

All Kingsley really wanted to do was just lay down and sleep…preferably without dreams, but that would be impossible at present. His shift was not over yet. Besides, he was afraid to close his eyes as he would probably dream about the hateful words of the witch who would willingly sell her own child without a second thought. And not even the silent whisper of the sea, with its breaking waves hitting the beach, would not lull him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Orion returned to the Ministry, while Alastor would be spending the night at Hogwarts. One of their other elite teams – Barty Crouch senior and his partner Rufus Scrimgeour would continue to gather the evidence needed to help them consider the next steps they would take. Someone would also need to interrogate the headmaster, and they could not afford to tip him off to this fact too early.

 

Orion did not envy whoever was assigned to that interrogation this thankless task, as Dumbledore was much more slippery than any eel. Still it needed to be done. The arrested couple would also need to be interrogated by the senior Aurors. They would work hard to make sure that the couple did not avoid their justified punishment.

 

Noticing a memo on his desk, a cold smirk blossomed on Orion’s face for the first time that eventful day. It seemed that the Goblins also wanted to ensure that justice would be served and had demanded that the prisoners be handed over to their emissary within a fortnight. Very few, if any, ever escaped Goblin justice, he thought to himself.

 

Looking at the clock, Orion noticed that it was suppertime for the prisoners, so he had plenty of time to read the other memo left by young Kingsley.

 

_First interrogation of female suspect. Body frisk necessary, rare potions ingredients already found_ _—_ _mermaid scales_ _—_ _at her property. Male suspect needs to be interrogated by an experienced Auror. Human trafficking? Debriefing next morning at 9am – signed Shacklebolt._

 

Orion scowled at the information provided, but still called his house elf for a light evening meal. He didn’t eat anything heavy when he had to deal with prisoners. You never know what would happen during those interrogations.

 

As usual Kreacher brought him what he preferred to eat when he had to work late hours, and Orion ate while a quick quote quill jotted down his observations from Hogwarts. Alastor would add his own observation to the notes later, before they would start on their formal report. Currently, the most important thing, however, would be to keep all this from the magical press. If they caught on to the investigation, it would be a true nightmare.

 

Having finished eating, Orion walked to the interrogation room where the suspect, Tobias Snape, had been brought and shackled to the chair. A truth serum had already been prepared, just on the chance that the suspect refused to cooperate with them.

 

Using his strongest Occlumency shields, Orion prepared himself for an unpleasant evening. After reading the transcript of Eileen Snape’s interrogation, he wasn’t really looking forward to talking to the muggle but needs must.

* * *

Tobias sneered at the Auror, who would try to interrogate him. Really, it was not as though he had done something that had not been agreed upon. The brat was not his, and he had always known it, but the free booze, and the other perks on top of the money that his boss handed over regularly like clockwork made dealing with him worth it. Those perks, now that was something he would miss.

 

As payment for keeping the brat docile, submissive, and — most importantly — making sure that he would not dare refuse orders from adults, Tobias had free choice among the slaves his boss regularly found, and regularly helped in training them to become perfect lust slaves.

 

The boy hadn’t done him anything- except that he was born with magic. And if it were not for the fact that Tobias knew that the boy was reserved for his boss, oh then he would have given the brat something to cry and to scream about. But not even Tobias dared to get on the bad side of his boss.

 

The last person in their group, who had crossed the boss hadn’t survived it, and everyone in the group had been forced to watch his punishment, including the family of the poor sod, as Cháris literally ripped him apart. No, it was much better to focus on the drugs, booze and the free hookers, his boss provided for his services.

 

“What’s up gov?”, Tobias sneered.

 

“Why did you do it?”, Orion asked.

 

“Please spare me your bleedin’ heart. The brat deserved it, and I just followed orders. Always knew the brat wasn’t mine. When I met the chick she was already pregnant, but my boss insisted on me marrying her, and that’s what I done. It was purely business. She had already promised to sell the brat to my boss as soon as he was old enough, and until then, it was our task to ensure that the brat wouldn’t dare to step a toe out of line”, Tobias replied.

 

“And how did you accomplish that?”, Orion asked.

 

“Simple, some special medicine from the boss, harsh punishments for the tiniest infractions or accidents, ensuring that he didn’t have any friends and threats so that he wouldn’t dare to run away. Only a few more months and the brat wouldn’t be my problem any longer. Boss wanted to do a special ritual on Beltane, but Eileen insisted on sending the brat to this freak school. Blabbered about a deal with the old coot, who had helped her to hide from her _loving family_. Loving, ha! Wonder how loving they would be after learning what Eileen had been up do during the last 15 years”, Tobias crowed.

 

“So, you are basically telling me that you are nothing more than a human trafficker and a mindless brute. At least the boy will be safe from you and your wife, but please don’t get me wrong, you will be paying for what you and your sadistic wife have done. There was already at least one demand to hand you over for much more strict punishment than the Ministry might impose. Continue to behave as you are, and we will enjoy handing you over to the Goblins, muggle!”, Orion replied coldly. He was furious.

 

Orion signalled and the guards dragged the resisting muggle back to his cell. Not a moment too soon either. This had been one of a few occasions that Orion knew he had to get out of the presence of the criminal he was interrogating lest he resort to using all the dark curses in his arsenal to dole out justice himself.

* * *

It seemed that they really would need to revive the old taskforce that had successfully taken down the magical trafficking ring a few decades ago. It had been one that had preyed on magical children and creatures, until Abraxas Malfoy and Augustus Prince had stopped them. The leader had never been caught, but the children had still been saved.

 

He remembered learning about the case at the Auror Academy. During the investigation they discovered that those bastards seemed to have had unlimited access to Merman and Mermaid scales, as well as other rare potions ingredients and dark potions.

 

But, Orion thought, could this be the crux of the problem? That someone had targeted both the families of the Aurors that had led the investigation and stopped this magical trafficking ring? Those families would need to be warned. Nothing makes you more vulnerable than having children. And given the fact that this unknown enemy had already set his eyes on the youngest scion of the house Malfoy & Prince…well, it didn’t bode well.

 

“We will stop you, and this time we are not taking prisoners”, Orion growled. Maybe it was time to get permission to use everything at their disposal to stop this threat, they just needed to choose the most eloquent of their ranks to get it done.

 

And where does that old coot fit into this. No, Orion thought, he might hate Dumbledore, but surely the so-called leader of the light would not participate in such shady business. But why did Orion have a bad feeling that Dumbledore was indeed involved in all of this? Merlin’s balls, Orion honestly would rather battle a Hydra, than deal with a guilty Dumbledore. After all, at least the Hydra could be killed, no matter how nasty it would be!


	8. Lucius to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Nightmares terrify the siblings, and Lucius shows, why he is the best big brother ...  
> Will their families heed the warnings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 nightmares - with dub-con and non-con situation.. it didn't happen... it's just a warning, how far their unknown enemy is willing to go...

Lucius had been dragged into Severus’ dreamscape. This was not unusual for young Wixen, and the older Malfoy had already been prepared for being confronted with bad memories from his little brother. But this had been so much worse than Lucius would have ever imagined.

* * *

_**Dream sequence #1** _

 

_Lucius had needed a few seconds to realize where he was – in the dreamscape of his younger brother, and not a second too late, as he saw a shadow dragging Severus away to a mansion – that was looming on top of a creepy hill._

 

_Lucius ran as fast as he could after them, knowing, that he needed to reach them, before the gate closed or it would not end well for Severus. Running against time was not something he enjoyed, but the young Veela managed it, before the gate would have cut him off from his brother._

 

_Lucius carefully snuck into the house, his wand was still in his holster on his arm, and all his senses were on alert as he walked into hostile territory. Hopefully he would be able to find Severus before this stranger could harm him._

 

_ A scream made him start running into the direction of the west wing, ignoring the portrait gallery, only praying to be there before Severus would be harmed further. Finally he had reached his goal  _ _ —  _ _ a big ball room  _ _ —  _ _ and in the middle  _ _ —  _ _ on display was a huge aquarium filled with water  _ _ —  _ _ and there was his baby brother  _ _ — _ _ naked and no, Lucius didn’t believe his eyes, being forced down on a runic table with iron fetters, while the stranger chanted a foreign spell, that seems to transfigure his brother into a little Merman  _ _ — _ _ with gills and a strong fishtail, where once had been Severus’ legs. _

* * *

_ The stranger  _ _ — _ _ it had to be a wizard, seemed to enjoy how much Severus squirmed in the fetters, without being able to free himself. Now he even pushed his fingers inside the gills, and after summoning a silver amulet  _ _ — _ _ not bigger as a thumb into his hand, he inserted it into Severus’ body, enjoying the thrashing of his victim, as the cold metal cut into his flesh and got sealed under his skin. Then the man took a sharp silver knife and started to collect a few of the scales from Severus, humming as if he was feeding on the distress of his victim. _

 

“ _Perfect, do you know what this little beauty does, my little prince? No? Why, it allows me to track you down anywhere, anyplace, anytime – no matter the wards – and only I can remove it, which won’t happen. I should have done this years ago, it was an oversight of my part, that won’t be happen again, my sweet temptation. Be a good little boy, or I will use a second one, that works as an instant portkey.”, chuckled Cháris._

 

_Severus tried to speak, but it didn’t work, much to the delight of the stranger. Freeing him from the iron fetters, his captor growled and nuzzled his neck, before his magic took over once more. He used his magic to transport Severus into his new prison, where the agitated boy swam around, his eyes fearfully darting back and forth and now you could hear his screams of fear and terror – amplified by the glass._

 

“ _Magnificent, my little prince. Hush, no need to cry. This is just a temporary punishment for you. As soon as you accept my will as your own, princeling, and sign the contract, I’ll release you from this spell – and I will claim you, Severus”, chuckled the stranger._

 

_Severus stubbornly shook his head, which amused the stranger even more._

 

“ _Why can’t you take your medicine like a good little boy, Severus? You know that refusal will cost you dearly. Ah, do you seriously believe that this is the worst I can do to you, my delightful little prince? No, I can go even farther – just you wait and see. I shall show you how powerful an adult Merman can be, my sweet temptation. When I’m in my true form, nobody can defeat me, princeling”_

 

_He jumped into the air and hovered there like a living statue, after getting rid of his clothes, sharp iron-hard teeth gleamed in the candlelight, before time goes on, and the man enters the aquarium to the dismay of his adolescent prisoner._

* * *

_Lucius couldn’t believe his eyes, the man had stripped out of his clothes, and changed into a Merman, before diving into the water and starting to chase the distressed boy mercilessly around, until he had cornered him, and pressed him at the wall of the aquarium._

 

“ _Come on, my sweet boy, a kiss for Daddy. Resistance is futile. Or should I really order my men to kill your sire and your brother?”, growled Cháris._

 

_Severus shook his head, before looking with tears in his dark eyes at his captor. He didn’t want to be kissed or molested by the adult wizard again, but he couldn’t let his family be killed either._

 

_As every time before, the adult wizard was too strong for the teenager and overpowered him with ease, as he pressed him against the glass wall of the aquarium and kissed him as if tomorrow never comes. Rough calloused hand crept deeper on Severus’ torso feeling for the slit, that would allow the man to claim his prize._

* * *

_Lucius saw red, no, he will not let his brother be harassed by this creep any longer. Drawing his wand, he shot the strongest cutting curse he could think of at the aquarium and was surprised that the curse really broke the glass. Catching his brother, who automatically changed back as soon as he touched Lucius’ skin, was the signal for them to leave._

 

_Without second thought, Lucius activated a portkey, that he always carried around his neck and both brothers vanished from the creepy mansion._

 

_Cháris had been stunned from the fall, before he was able to change back screaming his rage into the night. This means war! Although he smiled nevertheless, the scales he collected from his little prince would allow him to transfer them to the real world and to weave them into a spell, to increase his hold on Severus without them any wiser._

_**End of Dream sequence #1** _

* * *

Severus woke up screaming, he was wet and had bruises on his torso and a fresh scar above his navel. Lucius, who had slept in the same bed, had been horrified by the dream, and was trying his best to calm his younger brother, even though he knew that the existence those physical traces from the dream did not bode well for them.

 

Carefully he removed Severus’ sweat-soaked night clothes and carried him to the bathroom, where he prepared a warm bath for them. First, he washed Severus and himself, before sinking in the hot water and keeping Severus close in his arms, humming a lullaby to calm Severus’ anxious nerves.

 

“Please don’t let him get me, please...”, murmured Severus terrified of his dream, and trembling in fear.

 

“I won’t, I promise”, vowed Lucius. “I’ll need to make a copy of my memory and put it into a vial, so that we can show it to father and the Auror tomorrow, Severus.”

 

Severus flinched in fear, but Lucius was adamant that this needed to happen. Otherwise they would not be able to arrest and punish the culprit, who had had the audacity to invade Severus’ dreams.

 

Unfortunately, Cháris didn’t give up easily and used his knowledge to trap his prey into a different dream scape. This one was set in Ancient Greece, and Cháris’ home territory. He had only needed to wait until they slept again, before using his own magical skills to abduct the sleeping spirit of his lust.

* * *

_**Start of Dream sequence #2** _

 

_Severus opened his eyes, it was a sunny day, but why was he unable move or speak? He had been placed on a flat stone – quite similar to an altar, that lay next to a big river. He wondered what was going on until his old tormentor entered the scene, emerging from the water and smirking coldly at the magically gagged and bound prisoner._

 

“ _So beautiful, my little prince. Don’t worry a little ritual, and you will be mine for the rest of eternity. I have one just for you my chosen. This one does not need sex to strengthen the bond between us. Am I not considerate of you, darling?”, the Merman chuckled._

 

“ _You only need to taste a few special fruits, before our blood will be mixed and you’ll be drinking it all, you really do not want to raise my ire. Although I have always enjoyed spanking your lily-white arse, my little prince, before rimming you good and proper. You are mine, and I will never let you go ever again. Try to run, and I will kill them all, but not before making you watch as the light leaves their eyes”, Cháris warned him._

 

_Severus shivered, knowing without a doubt that the Merman would keep his word, as the older man bent down and added:_

 

“ _You know, my sweet little prince, the ritual can wait. I just need to imprison you at the bottom of the river in my domain, and nobody will ever find you again, nor would you be able to leave. Yes, maybe I should do that, it certainly would teach you your place, Severus.”_

 

_Severus shook his head in denial, this was a nightmare, this couldn’t be happening. Why couldn’t he wake up? He wants to wake up, he needs to wake up! But Cháris only roared in laughter as he dragged the bound boy into his arms and began to caress him indecently._

* * *

 

“ _Hush little princeling, don’t say a word,_

_There is nobody here who would be helping you, yet._

_Better accept your fate and be mine,_

_Then everything will be ending fine._

 

_Fearful eyes are so delicious to me,_

_There will never be a day, that I would let you be running free._

_Sooner or later you will submit to me,_

_And then all will be well, as it should be!_

 

_Your eyes, your shy smile, your sinful mouth,_

_Screaming for me to stake a claim on you._

_And believe me,_

_This is what I’ll do!_

 

_You will be yearning for a touch or a kiss or maybe even more,_

_And believe me, granting this to you, isn’t a chore._

_Be a good boy for your Daddy,_

_And birthing my heirs, then I will reward you plenty._

 

_I’m counting the days,_

_Until you will be irrevocably mine,_

_No matter how much you try to run or curse,_

_This will be happen, it’s your destiny._

 

_But should you raise my ire,_

_Then it’s not you who will be paying the price,_

_But your family and loved ones,_

_So it’s better to keep this always on your mind!_

* * *

_Neither of them saw Lucius, who had been following the man who abducted his baby brother. No, he wouldn’t let this happen, not if he could help it. A strong borderline stunner hit the Merman in the back, and he dropped beside his prisoner._

 

_Lucius didn’t waste any time and summoned his brother into his arms, it was time to leave before the stranger would wake up again. Activating the portkey both disappeared, before the borderline stunner wore off, much to Cháris rage._

_**End of Dream sequence #2** _

* * *

Severus again woke from a terrible nightmare, but his older half-brother grounded him, after preserving the second memory, too. Lucius never let go of his trembling baby brother, he promised him again, that he would do everything in his power to ensure that this creep would never again lay a finger on Severus.

* * *

Far away Cháris chuckled amused, so – it seemed that his little prince had found a defender, well, let the games begin. This would make his triumph so much sweeter, especially after finally gaining Severus’ total submission.

 

“Such a pity, Augustus. You should have killed me, when you had the chance instead of showing me mercy. Mercy, what a bad joke! It is because of you that I need to change my magical trace and needed a new wand. And it is because of you that I will never be able to return to my old self again. But you will pay for it, you and this upstart Veela. If it was not for Abraxas’ creature senses, none of you would have been able to find my lair before I could have successfully brainwashed my little catamites. And for this, I will destroy your families”, the Merman growled.

 

"Don’t you worry, I will not harm your precious grandchild permanently, oh no. Instead, I will ensure that he will submit to me, and never remember anyone whom I don’t want him to remember. He will always be willing to follow my orders, no matter what they are. And should it be necessary, I will hide him in plain view as an adorable young Merman. He will be a part of my personal collection until he will no longer be able to resist me.”

* * *

Summoning one of his house elves, Cháris ordered them to prepare his summer home in Greece, where they should transport the unconscious boy, and prepare the ritual room for a few essential rituals. Most importantly, he directed them to set the wards on all of his properties, to make it impossible for Severus to ever escape him again – or even leave the wards without his explicit permission.

 

“You will learn to follow my rules very soon, little prince – or you will regret it. I cannot wait until I am able to have you at my beck and call once more. I cannot wait until you are unable to deny me anything I wish for, for fear of retribution…never knowing, what your punishment will be should you even dare to defy me”, the dark Merman Wizard chuckled.

 

“And to make one thing clear, your place will be at my side, and in my bed. No exceptions and no clothes allowed. Oh, it will be so glorious when you learn your place and your destiny, my little prince. You will bear me so many children! I will turn you into a mummy, and you will never remember a different life.”

 


	9. Lily & The Marauders and Dumbledore’s Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring and doom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🥳🥳 Three cheers for my beta "Lizzybeth74"🤑🤑🤑  
> Thanks to her support and assistance you'll be getting new chapters, today... ;3
> 
> A/N Warning: Nothing that happens in the dream will become a reality. Dumbledore infuriated the wrong sort and will finally be facing justice...

Lily had always been a reckless girl. She was usually willing to go the extra mile for an adventure and  —  more often than not, she was able to rope others into her schemes. Being forced to wait for what she wanted and not be able to do anything galled her. Finally, she stood and left the dorm, refusing to wait any longer. She did not care that it was close to curfew, she wanted to see Severus and she wanted to know how he was doing. She wanted to know  _now_ . Propriety be damned.

* * *

Lily was not really surprised that the four boys were already waiting for her in the Gryffindor Common room. Nor did she bat an eye when James Potter dragged a cloak from his pocket and demonstrated its unique power.

 

“So, will you come with me?”, the Gryffindor asked.

 

“Yeah, Sirius knows where the guest quarters are, and he knows how to get through Slytherin territory. Peter and Remus are quite good at sniffing out trouble and will be our look out. But we need to leave now”, James replied.

 

“What about McGonagall?”, Lily asked.

 

“Don’t worry about her, she rarely checks on her lions. Now let’s go before anyone tries to stop us!”, James urged.

 

“Alright, but we need to stop by the kitchens to get a light snack for Sev”, Lily suggested.

 

“Good idea Evans. It seems like you have a brain after all”, James said jokingly.

* * *

The quintet left the tower, not knowing that the portraits saw them leave and immediately reported this to Dumbledore. The portraits were obligated to report this to him because of his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. After being informed about the wayward students, the Headmaster began to watch them with the help of a special mirror.

 

To say that he had been angry about the accidental revelation in Potions was much too mild a description. Dumbledore had actually been furious. Not only had young Severus been reunited with his biological family  —  oh no, now it seemed that the DMLE had somehow found incriminating evidence of the kidnapping leading back to him.

 

He could not believe that Eileen had offered his special boy to another wizard. They’d had a contract. Dumbledore’s job was to ensure that no magic would be able to pick up on either Eileen’s or Severus’ magical signature. As a sign of her gratitude, Dumbledore would get the boy…the first male bearer born in centuries, as his personal property on the boy’s 14th birthday. The boy was to be bound to him via the Old Ways  —  irrevocably and for all eternity.

* * *

Dumbledore lovingly caressed a forbidden tome written by Albion the Scourge. The tome contained all Albion’s secrets – one of which was how to identify, claim and tame young male bearers. What food and beverages worked best with them and the various potions, spells, charms, curses, and other items that would help make sure that the vulnerable bearer belonged solely to his new master. The tome also included a section describing a ritual which allowed a master to use the bearer as a whore, so that others could have sex with him too. After careful thinking, however, Dumbledore decided that this would not work for him because using that ritual would ensure that the male bearer could not be totally bound to him. He would only feel a bond to any children that may be born from their union. He still found the idea of whoring his bearer out pleasing, and if that was not delicious enough, the ritual suppressed all memories of the various sexual encounters, so that the level of terror felt by the bearer would be kept high, while Dumbledore’s allies would have their fun with the shy boy.

 

Looking at his enslaved phoenix, Dumbledore plotted. Fawkes had to do his bidding, or he would be forced into an early burning day. Yes, perhaps he would be able to use the phoenix to capture the boy. He just needed time and a lucky opportunity to separate Abraxas from the boy, before transporting the sedated boy to Albion’s old estate. Only someone of his bloodline or someone who had received permission, could enter. Or maybe he would have the boy brought to Nurmengard. After a few decades under arrest, he was sure that Gellert had seen the light and knew that Albus’ plans were best. Hopefully Gellert will have given up his stubbornness and would now bow to the true Master of Death. He had an inkling of where the other two hallows could be. Tom’s ring and of course the cloak that had circulated in Potter’s family for generations. The current heir Potter was certainly gullible enough to lend it to the wise and kindly Headmaster for an hour or two. Dumbledore would not need more than that to switch the boy with a golem.

 

Should he succeed, then Albus would personally brand Severus with his own family crest so that all the world would know that he belonged to the Headmaster. The innocent boy would be forced to wear a special male chastity belt and a collar. He would no longer have the privilege to own a wand or receive a magical education. The only way to receive any sort of privilege would occur after he birthed Dumbledore’s heir. Dumbledore would ensure that his young, precious prince would have no other choice but to obey and submit - or pay the price for his rebellion.

* * *

Albus grew tired of watching the students breaking curfew. He didn’t think they were doing anything special – only going to the kitchens for a late-night snack. He was not wasting any more of his time and decided to go to bed. However, he was not interested in sleeping. Rather, he was quite anxious to get to a certain flask that was filled with Liquid Dreams, which was waiting for him to drink. He could not wait for the visions the potions would give him. Visions that would show all his dreams come true. He did not care that the potion he was taking was highly addictive, Dumbledore needed it for ideas of ways in which to defeat his enemies, and nothing said that he couldn’t have his fun and plot at the same time.

 

Dumbledore was soon naked and lounging on his big bed. After downing the potion, he felt the usual burning sensation as it warmed his throat. Soon the vision was drawing him in.

* * *

_There he was…the object of his lust and dreams, young Severus Prince-Malfoy. He was at the cusp of 15, exactly old enough to bear Albus’ children. The fear in Severus’ eyes was so delicious. Since Albus had abducted the teenager, he had forbidden him to wear any clothing. He could not even place a rag around his hips for his modesty – no, he was to be on display for his master at all times. Even when outside - only at that point, Albus would weave glamours and warming charms over Severus so that nobody would be able to get a glimpse of such a delicious sight._

 

_Severus was trembling in fear, but he didn’t dare refuse the old wizard. He had been trained well. The old wizard had decided that It was time to take his virginity and bind Severus to him forever. Noticing Severus’ fear had Albus licking his lips in pure delight._

 

“ _Now, now my dear boy, it does not need to hurt. Not when you do what I say…and you do want to be my good little boy, don’t you? You are not a child any longer, my little prince, and it is your duty to bear_ _ **my**_ _children! Or have you already forgotten your lessons? We need to complete our bond or Britain will be returned to the Dark Ages. I do not think that you want that on your conscience, do you Severus?”, his master asked._

 

_Shyly, Severus shook his head in denial. He really did not want to have sex with the Headmaster…he was so old, but Severus was not strong enough to refuse. Over the past four years, Albus had slowly executed anyone who would have attempted to stop him. He started with Severus’ biological family, forcing the young boy to watch every second of the execution. Severus was unable to look away – and was cursed to hear the amplified screams, even in his dreams. The only time he received a reprieve was when he would hide in the strong arms of his master. His master was the only one who could keep the nightmares at bay._

 

_This was a fact that Albus knew and exploited for his personal gain. Now, after four years of keeping the young male bearer isolated from the world, living in fear of having to witness another execution and suffer the subsequent night terrors, Severus was ripe for the picking. He wouldn’t dare rebel against his master or refuse anything his master wanted from him._

* * *

Now, fortunately Hogwarts had strengthened over the centuries. It was said to be sentient – able to influence what went on inside her doors, to an extent. In all the years since its creation, Hogwarts could not remember an individual so despicable as the depraved old man masquerading as a kindly old wizard. It could not believe how the man did not hesitate to break their most sacred laws to fulfil his fantasies. He needed to be stopped immediately and certainly before he could put these horrible fantasies of his in motion. Hogwarts decided to act. Power needed to be removed from his grasp. Hogwarts thought hard about who could do it. It decided to send out a plea for assistance to Death and Lady Magic.

 

Death did not want any mortal who he deemed unworthy as his master. He summoned his Death Stick  —  currently being used by the old coot, back to his bony fingers. He left only a shadow copy behind, until the Oath Breaker was brought forth to face mortal and immortal judgement.

 

Lady Magic broke Dumbledore’s forced bond with the enslaved phoenix and hid him from all methods of detection. Fawkes needed to rest and recover himself, after which he would be free to decide if he wanted another of the Dumbledore line as his master or someone totally different.

 

Finally, Hogwarts itself petrified the old coot before transporting him directly to the DMLE in all his _**naked**_ glory _. A_ parchment, that had been magically stuck to his forehead and listed his crimes, was attached to a copy of the contract he had made with Eileen Snape requesting his assistance in hiding both of them, she and Severus, from her family.

 

The DMLE would be getting an unexpected, but very welcome gift. As the will of Lady Magic and the other deities had ensured that Albus Dumbledore would only be able to tell the whole truth, without being able to twist it in any way. He would not be able to use magic, and the first time he tried to downplay his true character, his magical core would automatically destroy itself.

 

Moody personally escorted the naked and bound man to a cell, after using a silencing spell on the old coot. He would be interrogated the next day, but the parchments that were attached to him were very damning by themselves. As soon as Dumbledore was in the cell, the parchments separated from his body and floated to Moody, who didn’t even bat an eye as he collected and filed the evidence appropriately, before calling it a night.

* * *

Hogwarts had already chosen the next Headmaster. It would actually be a dual Headmastership with both Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel each as Headmaster. They would be the perfect choice for this position and would work to end House rivalry and reform the school curriculum. They would see to it that new,  _competent_ professors were hired for any vacant positions. No longer would there only be one professor for each subject. At least two or three professors would be teaching the subjects depending on the number of students and the duties of the professors.

 

Perenelle Flamel was sure to allow Professor Cuthbert Binns to find his eternal rest and she would take over the History lessons herself. History was much too important a subject to allow it to disappear from the curriculum or be used as a nap-hour by the students.

* * *

While all of this was happening, the quintet had finally found the correct door - but hesitated nervously. They did not know if they should knock. They had no way of knowing that directly after bringing Severus to these rooms, Abraxas had cast a small ward that would notify him if anyone should try to enter.

 

Opening the door, Abraxas directed an unimpressed look at the five first year students. His raised left eyebrow was the only outward indication of his surprise at who was at the door. Sirius and Remus squirmed under the strict glare, while James, Peter and Lily ignored it completely.

 

“Isn’t it a bit late to be roaming around?”, Abraxas asked. “It is clearly after curfew and at your age you should be sleeping right now to make sure that you have enough energy for school tomorrow”, said Abraxas.

 

“We wanted to see Severus, how is he?”, Lily asked, not caring in the least about her rudeness.

 

“He is asleep, as you should be, andIwill _ **not**_ wake him just that you can sate your curiosity. Behave and return to your dormitory, and perhaps I will allow your Head of House to invite your group here for a light breakfast before we return home tomorrow”, Abraxas replied calmly.

 

Minerva, having heard the commotion, appeared beside him. She apologised on her lions’ behalf and escorted the quintet back to the Gryffindor tower. Once they arrived, she questioned her students as to why they felt the need to roam the school after curfew.

 

“How is he, Professor?”, Remus asked politely, although he ignored her question.

 

“He is exhausted. His father has decided to take him home for a few weeks after having learned some bad news regarding young Mister Prince-Malfoy’s health. Hopefully he will recover quickly and be able to return to school next term”, Professor McGonagall replied.

 

“May we write to him, Professor?”, James asked, “I’m sure he would feel better knowing that he isn’t alone and that his classmates are thinking about him.” James was already planning ways to win the shy Slytherin as his friend.

 

“That is an excellent idea, Mr. Potter!”, the professor praised. “I am sure Abraxas will be delighted to hear about your good intentions. You can let him know what is going on in class, and what you are doing in your free time. As soon as the healer allows it, perhaps Abraxas will allow us to organise a few visits for you to Malfoy Manor”, Minerva said agreeably.

* * *

The students went back to bed. James, however, had already created a new plan that, in his mind, would not only result in having Severus as his friend – but perhaps as a potential love interest when they get older. Luckily for the Gryffindor, nobody knew that he had started to mature early and was well into puberty. For the past two years he had been dealing with wet dreams and naughty thoughts.

 

Lily was planning to become the sole centre of Severus’ universe once more. She realised that his new status meant that she could one day become a true Lady. Severus was much too shy to refuse her wishes. This was a benefit of being his friend. And she had known him much longer than his true family  —  therefore it should be easy to use his feelings of loyalty and puppy love to ensure that he would never dream of looking at any other girl.

 


	10. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drum solo... now you will learn, the true identity of a certain duo of villains...

Abraxas had not been in a good mood when he returned to the guest quarters. His mood darkened further when Lucius handed him two vials filled with memories and requested that he look at them immediately. While he watched the memories, Lucius would stay with his baby brother. Abraxas wondered what could possibly be the vials that had his eldest son so rattled.

 

Without knowing why, Lord Malfoy summoned Lord Prince and Mathias Prince to their rooms. Subconsciously he must have realised that they would also need to see the memories contained in the vials. Fortunately, he had brought a pensieve with him from Malfoy Manor. Now he waited, impatiently, for the Princes to arrive so that this unexpected mystery could be solved.

* * *

Both dark wizards came immediately. They knew that Abraxas would not have called them without a good reason. Eyeing the vials and the pensieve warily, a sombre mood descended upon the room.

 

“Where is he?”, asked Lord Prince.

 

“Severus is asleep. Lucius has decided that he will not leave his side for long, and so shares the bed with him. Lucius brought me the memories of the two nightmares Severus has had this evening thus far”, Abraxas replied.

 

“Nightmares about what? Have you learned anything more since we last spoke, Abraxas?”, Mathias curiously inquired.

 

“I have not seen the memories yet. Minerva and I were discussing my plans to take Severus home with me for the rest of the term. She approves of this plan. The hope is that Severus will have some time to recover. I will give Lucius the option of coming home with us or staying at Hogwarts since he is the 5th year Slytherin Prefect. My eldest son has a strong sense of duty and I will not pressure him towards a certain direction”, Lord Malfoy responded. “I also had to fend off a quintet of Gryffindor first years, who said that they wanted to see Severus. I promised that they could eat breakfast with us in the morning, before we return home.”

 

“I see. Is there anything else we should know?”, asked Mathias.

* * *

“Actually, there is. I have received a message with an update from the DMLE.” Abraxas needed to take a minute to calm himself as he could feel his fury ignite once more. “Eileen has apparently tried to sell _my_ son, not once but _ **twice!”**_ , snarled Abraxas. “She first agreed to sell him to Albus Dumbledore, as Dumbledore was the one who helped her hide herself and Severus from our tracking methods. The second contract is with a local mill owner in Cokeworth, to whom she and her muggle scum of a husband sent the boy for visits every week.” By the time he finished speaking, Abraxas was seething again. Enraged at the treatment his baby boy had been subjected to.

 

“SHE DID WHAT?!”, screamed Augustus. Fortunately, a strong silencing ward kept the noise at bay. Severus needed as much sleep as possible in order to make a full recovery…but this information was hard to digest.

 

“It is the truth unfortunately. The contract with Dumbledore would not have activated before Severus turned 14 years old, but there was no time or age restriction on the other contract. And she not only received money from the second contract, she was also given many rare potions ingredients — Mermaid and Merman scales are two examples. She was totally cold about it…she had not one care about what the buyer intended to do to Severus”, Abraxas growled.

 

“Have you a memory from this interrogation as well, old friend?”, inquired Augustus.

 

“Aye, that I do. I just do not understand how a mother could do these things to her own flesh and blood. The muggle is fully aware that Severus is not his boy, so he also didn’t care as long as they got a lot of money and other benefits out of it”, Abraxas said.

 

“I wish I knew what to tell you, my friend”, Augustus replied. “Eileen was always a difficult child. She never accepted Honoria as a stepmother nor was she keen on producing an heir, as was her duty. Still - it seems as though we are missing something important. Let us take a look at those memories, before we go any further”, Augustus suggested.

 

Abraxas did as Augustus suggested and poured the memories from both vials into the stone bowl. The three men entered the pensieve and soon found themselves immersed in the two nightmares that had terrified the brothers. As they watched the scenes unfold, Mathias looked at his brother who had gone still as a statue, when suddenly an anguished scream tore from Abraxas’ throat that shocked the other two men. They wondered what had happened.

* * *

The three men were suddenly ejected from the memories. Abraxas paused to return the memories to their vials, and to try to compose himself. He knew that he would need to explain himself to the two men and wanted to make sure that he was relatively calm when doing so. Mathias and Augustus were quite nervous. Abraxas looked visibly aged and tired. He finally turned to his guests and spoke.

 

“ **IT’S HIM!** ”, Abraxas exclaimed. 

 

“But how could it be? We have hunted him and even destroyed his lair on the British Isles”, growled Lord Prince, knowing exactly who Abraxas was referring to.

 

“Who do you mean, brother?”, Mathias asked, visibly baffled.

 

Augustus gulped heavily, before turning to Mathias and explained, “Almost fifteen years ago, Abraxas and I were working closely with the DMLE to destroy a magical human trafficking ring. These criminals trafficked in offspring of all magical races, no matter the age. There were infants, toddlers, young children and teenagers. Virtually anything the customers wanted was provided for them.” 

 

Augustus continued, “The leaders of this despicable group used the name of a mythological duo –  _**Scylla & Charybdis.** _ There were rumours that the names had not been fake - but actually their true names. Thanks to Abraxas, we were able to discover their British lair. Unfortunately, the woman wasn’t there, but Charybdis was there and waiting for us. He was able to transform himself into a Merman with iron teeth and his favourite weapon was a trident. We fought and I manage to gravely injure him, and I honestly thought he was finished. It now seems as though he survived despite all odds. He must be trying to revenge himself upon us using Severus.”

 

“What about Scylla? If the stranger who wanted to buy Severus in Cokeworth is Charybdis, then where is his accomplice?”, Mathias asked.

 

“I do not know”, Abraxas answered. “But it does not bode well to for us. We must act fast becauseI will _ **not**_ let Severus end up in their clutches. If I have to kill Charybdis, then…so be it. It is a very bad sign that this sick fiend knows enough to attack Severus’ dreamscape”, Abraxas hissed angrily.

* * *

“On that we can agree, my friend. We will use the weekend to figure out a way to rid ourselves and the world of this dangerous menace before he realises that we have discovered his identity. We must not let on that we know his identity, or he would likely try to find a way to abduct Severus and to use him as leverage”, Augustus added.

 

“But who will lure them in?”, demanded Mathias.

 

“I will do it!”, Augustus decided, “It is my fault for not confirming his death during our altercation years ago. I knew only that he was gravely injured and thought it impossible that he would survive. I will use our special recipe for Polyjuice Potion that lasts for twenty-four hours. However, before we depart, we will do a thorough scan on Severus to make sure there are no hidden surprises. We must not allow any more mistakes or give this scum the opportunity to escape our grasp again.”

 

“Let us get some sleep. We can plot the next steps we take to get rid of this scum tomorrow”, Abraxas advised. He was feeling much better now that he knew who was behind this attempt to destroy his family. Knowing that he and his friends would soon have a plan to end that threat for good helped a great deal as well.

* * *

Far away in Cokeworth, Cháris had transformed and was relaxing in his pool when his house elf brought him an unexpected guest. It was a very familiar someone with emerald eyes and long, curly red hair - Scylla. She was wearing her normal devious smile.

 

“What do you want, darling?”, hissed the agitated Merman.

 

"What is the matter Cháris, still licking your wounds?” Scylla asked laughingly, “Who would have thought that a mortal could best you?” She entered the pool and transformed into a beautiful and even more dangerous Mermaid.

 

“How dare you?!”, Cháris growled, incensed, “This was just a small hitch in my plans. That boy is mine and I will claim him before any of those clueless fools can stop me! Now…why are you here?!” He was extremely agitated by her teasing.

 

“I am here for my payment, darling. We agreed to share the little princeling, did you forget? He will be the perfect bait to lure new customers in my bars, and only one drink is enough to put them under our thrall”, Scylla replied. “If you ask nicely, I would be more than willing to help you get him back here, where he belongs.

 

Scylla truly enjoyed getting under Cháris’ skin…and yes, she had to admit that young Severus was delicious, even with the glamour. He was so vulnerable and at the same time so defiant. He was such a little minx, just perfect for taming. Just because he is a male bearer didn’t mean that a woman couldn’t have fun with him too. Eileen’s callous behaviour would have only increased Severus’ wish for a caring maternal figure, and Scylla always enjoyed playing with her little boys and girls. It was best to groom them young - before they realised that this behaviour was not normal.

 

“Elf bring us the potion”, Scylla ordered, as she relaxed in the big swimming pool. Liquid Dreams would not only help them learn more about their prey, it would also allow them to have some fun as well. They were aware of the addictive properties of the potion but didn’t care. They were immortal, after all…and the side effects were greatly reduced for any of their kind.

 

As usual, the potion took effect almost instantly, and both had to steady themselves on the ladders that led into the pool to help them overcome the sudden dizziness as the Liquid Dreams started to work its magic.

* * *

_They were in Greece, in an underground sea cavern. Scylla, Charybdis and their young prisoner were transformed into Mermaid and Mermen. An iron collar and chain kept the young, distressed Merman within their reach and also prevented him from talking. They could practically taste the fear that radiated from him, especially when Scylla used the chain to draw the young boy closer._

 

“ _Hush, my darling boy. Don’t you want to be a good little boy for your Mummy and Daddy,_ _Sevvy_ _? Just do what we say and take your medicine, and all will be well. You are ours now and forever. Resistance is futile my little sprite”, Scylla whispered as she stroked his gills tenderly._

 

“ _You will not be going anywhere, my little prince. Maybe it is time that we trigger your inheritance. It would certainly keep your mind away from naughty thoughts when you would be busy taking care of our offspring”, Charybdis said, as he pressed his toned body against Severus’ trembling back. His long fingers sliding further and further down Severus’ body, until they reached his slit and started to play with his sex._

 

“ _Let’s play a game, shall we? We will have so much fun with our darling boy, and you want to be good for us, don’t you, Sevvy?”, Scylla asked again as she pressed his blushing face into her breasts. “Have a bit of milk first, while Daddy is preparing you for your big day. You are still growing and could use the nutrition”, Scylla instructed._

 

“ _I would greatly enjoy that as would you, Scylla. And our little Prince will soon learn his place or face the consequences of being naughty and cheeky”, Charybdis smirked._

 

_Severus’ fear reached its peak. This allowed him to access his accidental magic to not only dissolve the collar and chain, but to fling the two immortals away from him, as he swam to the shore._

 

_Wiping blood from his lips, Charybdis chuckled evilly. “See, did I not tell you that he is the_ _ **perfect**_ _choice_ _for us. We just need to find a way to_ _suppress_ _his magic until we have claimed him. Then he won’t be able to deny us anything ever again.”_

* * *

_The second vision showed them in their human forms. They had just stopped Severus when he tried to escape his abductors. Charybdis had placed Severus across his lap and was spanking the pre-teen harshly. He had placed the boy in such a way that his cock would rub against the thighs of the older man increasing his humiliation even more. “Cum for me”, Charybdis whispered after the twentieth smack on Severus’ bare bum._

 

_Severus obeyed. He was totally worn out and crying in pain and humiliation as his cock spilled his seed. But it was not over yet. He felt something long and slimy enter his tight entrance – it was a tentacle that didn’t rest until it had explored every inch of Severus’ rectum._

 

“ _If you do not behave, my sweet little prince, we will just impregnate you like this, and then watch you be forced to birth them this way. So, let this be your warning. Next time we will not be so kind”, Charybdis warned. “Though, it might be interesting to find out how many eggs we could plant inside you, before impregnating you in the traditional way Sevy”, Charybdis said, relishing the horror and fear that was visible on Severus’ face._

* * *

Thrown out on their vision, both chuckled in delight. The fear of their precious little princeling was so delicious. They just needed to find a way to get him back, and then the real fun could start. Taming him would not be a hardship. Should it be necessary, then a few memory modifications or compulsions could be made to ensure his perfect obedience to his new Mummy and Daddy.

 

He would not escape his destiny and Charybdis would thoroughly enjoy claiming Severus’ virginity, while using his minions to get rid of the last members of Severus’ family. There was no need to keep them alive any longer. It would also allow them to claim his family’s wealth and estates, while keeping the proxy vote for their seats in the Wizengamot. They would keep Severus isolated from the magical world until he had forgotten that any other life had existed for him.

 

“Allow me to cut off those loose ends, Cháris. They do not know what I look like. It would be a pleasure for me to kill a few wixen and muggles, and in the meantime, you can prepare our old home in Greece for the return of our family”, Scylla urged. “I know you too well. You will want to christen every room with your couplings. You need to focus on brewing the potions that will trigger his inheritance. He may be a bit young, but at least it would ensure that our princeling will not be able to escape us”, Scylla giggled.

 

“Indeed, you may have that pleasure. Have fun playing with them. Mutilate and maim them to your heart’s delight. You can even eat them afterwards, if you like. I know how much you hunger for human flesh, my dear”, Charybdis agreed. “Before the term is over, we will have our property back where he belongs. Nothing and nobody will be able to stop us.”

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Severus shivered in fear. But the strong arms of his older brother ended the nightmares. He couldn’t really explain why, but he trusted that his brother would always keep him safe from harm.


End file.
